The AntiTriforce
by Charly The Girl
Summary: This girl has grown up without the love that makes us human. She has had her courage taken from her and given to the Hero, which she is fine with, if only she could meet him and not be so scared...LinkxOC T to be safe ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"_Your mother never wanted you!"_

"_Your so stupid, Coward!"_

"_Why are you so afraid of everything? Why can't you be brave like the hero is?"_

"_Coward, you should just go away. No one likes you!"_

"_You're so stupid and worthless."_

That's what I grew up with. Every day my 'brother,' Tabius, and my 'sister,' Kanima, would tell me these horrible things, and I believed them. I couldn't really help it. I was 5! So was Tabius, but Kanima liked him. So did Zelda. Zelda liked me to, I guess. She never really showed any sign of _not _liking me, but she never really stood up for me when they started being mean.

I grew up in Hyrule Castle with Zelda and the two I called my older siblings. I never knew any better. I grew up hating myself.

... ~!~ ...

When Tabius and I were 14 and Kanima was 20, we got a guard. Kanima, being the second princess, was trusted not to leave to find her opposite. Tabius and I however, were not. Tabius' mother had just died the previous year, so she couldn't watch him anymore and the castle guards decided they didn't want to take care of me anymore.

I never liked the guard we got. I never knew his name; all I knew of him was the pain and fear he brought. He abused me and did many other horrible things. I hated Him, but I was too afraid of Him to do anything about it.

It took me 3 years to build up the courage to leave. It took me 17 years to gain my freedom from that personal hell.

This is the story of a Coward.

_A/N: So my first story! I don't want to get really into it and not have anyone like it, so updates will be slow and torturous at best...review and let me know if you want more, if you want me to jump in a hole and die for posting this or if you want more of an explanation (most of it will be explained next chapter...) Short yes, but it is a prologue...Gracias!_

_-Charly~_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: YAAAY! I was amazingly bored so TA-DAAAA enjoy~_

I ran. Sweat dripped down my face, invading my eyes, making it hard to see. All I could think about was getting out of that place; what He did to me this time was the last straw. He had actually dared….I didn't even want to think about it. It was horrible. I had to get as far away as possible. I wanted to go to Lake Hylia, but that was at last a week away on horse. I was on foot and barely clothed. Maybe I could make it to Kakariko? Yes, I definitely could.

I turned left as I left castle down. It was the dead of night, so dark I could barely see the bridge half a mile away. I squinted; what was that light? Forget it. I began running towards the bridge, only realizing it was raining as I reached the other end. The light…What was that? It looked like a lantern…that was…Floating? That didn't make sense unless…

The Poe swirled into existence, cackling and waving its lantern threateningly. I screeched and fell backwards. The Poe began bobbing towards threateningly, continuing to chuckle darkly as I scrambled backwards like a crab. I glanced up as I continued crab-walking away from my doom and saw it was nearing dawn. Did Poe's come out during the day? I didn't know. ZI squeezed my eyes shut and prepared myself for the worst.

I heard a whinny and a horses hooves on the bridge that was now in front of me. I whimpered and curled into a fetal position, afraid the horse would back up over me. I peeked out from under my eye lashes to see a dark figure with a glowing sword kill the Poe. The figure then turned towards me, face blocked from view by the glowing Poe soul and the sun behind him, and held its sword up, seemingly a threat. I was so scared by this point, I simply blacked out.

…~!~…

I was eight again, looking for someone, anyone, to play with in the large castle. I couldn't play with Kanima, because she had sent me out of her room for being a pest. I couldn't play with Tabius because he was helping his mother in the kitchens. None of the guards would play with me because they were all horrible and mean to me. I decided to find Princess Zelda, deciding that since she was always nice to everyone else, she might be nice to me as well. I had hardly ever spoken to he, her being two years older than me and all, I was rather intimidated.

I was wandering through the hall with the portrait of the pretty blonde lady in pink near a window, when I happened to glance out. I saw a young boy who looked around nine or ten talking to the princess. I didn't recognize him, which was hardly surprising as I spent most of my time hiding from those who made me feel bad. I wondered briefly who he was and how he had gotten into the courtyard; it was Zelda's private courtyard and surrounded by the nicest guards in the castle. They always let me through to pick flowers when I ventured out of my room.

Zelda glanced through the window I was watching her through, her bright blue eyes widening in panic as she realized I had seen the boy. She quickly shook her head at me, her golden hair shaking in the sunlight. I envied her looks. I had plain gray eyes and dark red hair. I was so boring and, as Kanima put it, common.

The boy, following Zelda's line of sight, turned towards me. Zelda motioned me to duck down and not be seen, and I did as I was told, as always. I ducked quickly, but I still saw a flash of dark blue eyes and a shock of unkempt blonde hair under a green cap.

…~!~…

Those beautiful blue eyes haunted me in and out of my dreams for the next seven or so years. Even after He was taken on to watch me and Tabius and make sure we didn't leave whatever shelter we found stay after Gannon took over and we fled with the princess. Even as I was constantly beaten and raped for running every time He came near me. Tabius was too scared to say anything, if he even understood what was going on, and Kanima just didn't care. She was a heartless bitch when it came to me. I always dreamed of those eyes. They grew more weary and older every year, but still had a playful glint in them as if this person would make you laugh or had an easy laugh. I had never laughed in my life, in fact I hardly spoke at all. No one said anything nice to me and no one ever laughed around me unless it was at my pain.

Those eyes were my one torch in the darkness, and I didn't even know who they belonged to.

My life, to put it pedestrian terms, sucked.

…~!~…

When I finally came to, I was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar house. I could see two people standing by a nearby table talking quietly. One was dressed in green and had a sword and shield strapped to his back; the other was a pleasant looking woman with short red hair and a blue skirt. She mentioned something about cuckoos and I knew I had made it into Kakariko. I recognized the woman, Anju, as some one Tabius referred to as 'The crazy cuckoo lady' because she insisted on keeping cuckoos, despite her allergy.

The blonde boy in green was saying something about a Poe…Was he the one who rescued me? Anju replied, but I couldn't hear what she said. Something about Impa? I shifted and the blonde's ears twitched. He spun towards me, his shoulders tense, drawing his sword in the process. Anju was horrified.

"Link!" she cried out, "Don't draw that thing in here! You're scaring her!" Link…why was that name so familiar? Had Zelda mentioned it? Or was it just a common name?

I _was_ afraid. A complete stranger had decided I was enough of a threat to, well, threaten me. I curled up on the bed, silent tears streaming from my eyes. Link seemed to realize the truth in Anju's statement and sheathed his sword sheepishly, coughing in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He said quietly. I just nodded and continued to rock back and forth, making poor attempts to calm myself and stop the tears. Anju quickly excused herself and hurried down some stairs nearby, saying something about 'supper' and 'burning'. The blonde, Link, cleared his throat, trying to break the awkward silence that surrounded us.

"I really am sorry," He said quietly, "I didn't mean to sca-Well, I did but I didn't kno-" He broke off trying to find the words to apologize, shaking his head and sighing he gave up. He approached the bed and glanced towards me curiously, silently asking permission to sit down. I nodded my consent and backed up further against the wall, still in my loose fetal position, tears drying on my flushed cheeks and leaving trails in the dirt smudged there.

He cleared his throat again, gaining my attention. "So," he said smiling kindly, "What's your name?"

I shook my head sadly, not having a name stunk. No one ever knew what to call you. No one in the castle had ever bothered to name me, they just called me coward, and my mother had died giving birth to me. I had landed in an orphanage and was pulled out by the princess around my fifth birthday. Supposedly she had wanted a friend, at least that's what they told the people running the orphanage. In reality, it was the small, dark purple triangle on the back of my right hand, marking me as the one to have their courage taken to give to the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, that took me away from the cruelty of the orphanage.

"You…don't have a name?" He asked doubtfully. I nodded my confirmation.

"Well what should I call you then?" I shrugged. He could call me whatever he wanted to, I didn't care.

"Can you talk?" He questioned. I glanced up at him and nodded yes.

"Then why don't you?" he seemed interested.

I shrugged. "I never feel like it, I guess." I said so quietly even I wasn't sure I'd heard myself.

There was a bit of silence, him staring at me and me staring at the ceiling. While I stared at the ceiling I tried to remember why the name Link was so familiar. Wait…wasn't Link the…oh Goddesses…this man sitting on the end of my bed is…

Suddenly Link broke the silence. "How about…I name you? That way I'll know what to call you." He glanced at me nervously.

Great…The Hero of Time wants to name me. Can my life get any weirder?

_A/N: like? 2 pages of words here people. I have nothing else to say. review please!_


End file.
